I Can't Do This on My Own
by Alianna3
Summary: "Wise Girl, you know I can't do that. I just love you SOOOOOOO much!" he throws his arms out to demonstrate how much he loves me. "Both of you! I just can't contain it anymore!"/ Percy's gone. Annabeth can't cope. But someone REALLY unexpected comes along to help. Sad, but will turn into fluff probably.
1. Prologue

**An idea I had tonight. And for you who are reading HaDD, the next chapter is coming! A bit of writers block and I needed to take a break. R&R Please! I know the Prologue is short, but it's supposed to be. It's a prologue. Thanks! ~Ali**

* * *

**Prologue**

I can't take it anymore. I'm done. He's really gone, and I can't do it. I can't go on.

* * *

I feel kind of bad, because all I've done lately is sit on the beach or lay in my bed and I know everyone is worried about me but they can stuff it. I've been surprised at myself, I still haven't cried and it's been three days.

* * *

Thalia is staying with me now, and Rachel always checks on me. I just can't believe it. My Seaweed Brain is gone.

* * *

"Annabeth."

I don't turn towards the sound of her voice.

"What?"

"Annabeth, you need to eat something."

I only roll over to glare at her. "I'm not hungry."

Thalia sighs. "Annabeth J- Chase. If not for your own sake, do it for _his_. Please. If you are so set on ruining yourself, then fine. But you don't have to make _him_ suffer."

"Fine." I snap.

* * *

_"Seaweed Brain, stop it!" I laugh._

_"Wise Girl, you know I can't do that. I just love you SOOOOOOO much!" he throws his arms out to demonstrate how much he loves me. "Both of you! I just can't contain it anymore!"_

_Scooping me into a sideways hug, we walk side by side, just before it happens._

* * *

I wake up gasping for air. Jumping out of bed, I run down to the beach and throw myself on the sand. I finally let myself cry, there at our favorite spot, at one in the morning, on his birthday.

"Why did you leave me?" I sob, burying my face in my knees. "Why did you have to go? I can't do this by my self!"

Thalia finds me in the morning, curled up in the sand and wet from when the tide came in.

* * *

Chiron walks up to me as I sit back on the beach. "Annabeth," he starts.

"I know, I know. We need to go to Olympus for the funeral. I know. But I'm just not ready, okay? And I might not ever be ready. I just lost my best friend and today would have been his birthday. So right now I just want to be alone!" I run off down the beach, a few tears streaking down my face.


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, so here's Chapter One! Please review! It means a lot, and if I don't get any reviews, then I might not write it because it no one reviews, how do I know anyone's reading it? So please review. ~Ali**

* * *

**Chapter One**

I stand up by Zeus's throne on Olympus. Percy's funeral is today. Someone managed to get me into the dark gray halter dress that I'm wearing, and I honestly can't remember how I got here. All of the gods are standing by their thrones, wearing dark colors. His casket is sea green, the exact color of his eyes. The top is kind of clear, so I can see his face. He's smiling. He's wearing a clean white shirt and simple black pants. Riptide is in his right hand, which with the left is lying on his stomach.

All the gods are quiet, and most of the females cry quietly. Poseidon is crying, and Ares is trying not to, but I can see the steam coming up from behind his sunglasses. Even my mother is solemn, a lone tear track down her face.

Percy's smiling.

* * *

_The world explodes around us, three of the nastiest giants appearing out of the smog. Someone screams, and I can't see anything. I can't feel Percy by my side anymore. Something is approaching on my left side, and I instinctively reach for my knife before I remember that I lost it down a Hyperborean giant's throat._

_"Percy, where are you?" I whisper._

_The thing is coming closer, and then it does something weird. It pulls its arm back as if to scratch its head. Too late, I see the spear flying towards me. Unable to move, I close my eyes and hope it ends quick. _

_"I love you Percy," I whisper one last time._

_But the pain never comes._

* * *

Why is he smiling? He's dead. He shouldn't be smiling. He left me alone when he promised me he wouldn't. Just. Like. Luke. And now he's smiling, just like he used to when he made a joke and started laughing at himself.

The funeral starts, and I notice just about everyone from camp here now. Clarisse, Thalia, Nico, Rachel, Will Solace, Grover, and others that I can't name are here. Someone starts talking about something but I'm not paying attention. After a while our friends get up one by one and start talking about how he was such a good friend and that he will be missed. They all tear up, even Clarisse. Nico gets up next.

"Um, I just wanted to say how Percy always put everyone in front of himself, and it wasn't just his fatal flaw. He had such a big heart and he cared about everyone. Even up to his last moments he was taking others into consideration instead of himself. He saving more than one of us here, and if it weren't for him, many of us wouldn't be here today. I talked to my dad, and he gave me the permission to do this. I want to reassure all of you that he _is_ in Elysium, and is waiting for two very special people to join him."

That does it. I start crying, and I hear a lot of other sniffles as well. I look up at the gods, who are still solemn and unemotional. Like they really care. They're immortal and have probably gone to more funerals than anyone else in the world. This is just a waste of their time and they will probably just go out and party when it's done. I mean, when one kid dies, they can just make another one. It's so sick.

I think about what Nico says some more, and for the first time, it hits me. I'm alone. He's gone. I start crying harder, and I can't take it anymore. I can't so this on my own.

I run out, pushing blindly past anyone in my way, not caring what they think. I bolt to the elevator and am out it at the bottom before the doors have opened all the way. Reaching in my pocket, a find something. A pair of car keys. Finding the right one, I jump in and start driving. I have no idea where I'm going or how long it will take me to get back. All I care about is getting away from my pain, searching for the numbness that I can't seem to grasp.

I drive and drive until the tears stop. When my eyes are finally dry, I look up and see that I'm somewhere in Tennessee. I have no idea how I didn't run out of gas, but I don't care. Searching around, I find some cash in the back and get a cheap hotel room. Right now, I don't want to ever go back to camp. Maybe someday, when I'm ready I'll go back. But not now. I climb into the crappy hotel bed and cry myself to sleep and hope the dream doesn't come.


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, so a little surprise in here that you may or may not have picked up on in chapter one. Enjoy! ~Ali**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_I open my eyes to see someone lying in front of me, the very spear that almost ended my life poking out of his chest. He looks weakly at me, and tries for a smile, but he coughs instead._

_"I-I'm sorry," he says, stuttering, "I couldn't let either of you die…"_

_"Percy," I say, holding him close, "hang on, okay? Chiron is coming, you'll be fine. You'll be fine." I say it mostly to myself, trying to convince myself that he will be fine. But deep down, I know he won't be._

_"No, Annabeth. You and I both know it. The spear went through my Achilles. I'm dying Annabeth."_

* * *

It took eight months. Eight months for me to mostly get over Percy's death and return to camp. I don't even really know when or how I decided; I just got in the car one day and drove. The closer I get, the more impatient I get. But before I go to camp I stop by his grave. The gods had put it on Olympus. It was in a small meadow just ahead as you exited the elevator. Kneeling down, I have to read the inscription several times before my brain registers what it was seeing.

_Here lies Perseus Jackson_

_Hero and Savoir of Olympus_

_Husband and Father_

_August 18__th__, 1993 - August 15__th__, 2018_

_23 years old_

Below that were two quotes.

_"You will never do anything in this world without courage. It is the greatest quality of the mind next to honor." ~Aristotle_

_"Greater love has no man than to lay down his life for his friend." __**(*)**__ ~Unknown_

I have to wrap my arms around my chest to keep myself from falling to pieces. Above the plaque was a big statue in his honor. It was his likeness, and he was in full armor, standing with Riptide drawn. He was just sparring with a friend, proven by the goofy smile on his face. It looked just like him.

Finally I leave, and continue on to camp. I left the car at the bottom of the hill. When I finally huff and puff my way up Half-Blood Hill, I just stand and stare for a while. Thalia happens to be nearby, and she sees me immediately.

"Annabeth?" I could see her whisper. Then she runs up to me and nearly tackles me.

"Whoa! Easy Thals!" I laugh.

"Easy?" Thalia demands, "Easy? You've been gone for eight months and you want me to be 'easy'? You're crazy!" She laughs.

"I know," I sigh.

Thalia hugs me again. "Welcome home Annabeth."

* * *

**_One Month Later_**

"Annabeth, you have to let go! He's ready, and you have to let go!" Thalia says.

"No!" I scream, clenching my fists. It just hurts so much!

"Annabeth. Let. The. Baby. Come." Thalia says, getting right in my face.

"No, I can't, I can't, Percy…" I give in, and I can feel him coming now.

"Shhhh," Thalia tries to soothe me.

"No, Percy's not, Percy has to be here-" I'm cut off by another contraction.

"Annabeth, you have to let go."

"Percy…"

* * *

*** That quote is paraphrased and the author is unknown. I do not own.**

**Hey. Do you see that little button down there? The one that says, "review"? can you click it for me? Please? Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yup, I know I skipped six years. I went there. ~Ali**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**_Six Years Later_**

_"Percy, don't leave me… please Percy, you promised." I clutch him tightly, as if that will keep the life inside of him._

_"Annabeth, I love you. But Charlie and Silena are calling me… I love you, both of you…"_

_And Percy died, right in my arms, a smile on his face. He left behind a wife and an unborn child._

_I fell asleep holding him, the last time I would ever get to. Nico found us first, and had to pry me away from his body._

* * *

"Odysseus Perseus Jackson! You come back here right now!"

Odysseus, nicknamed Percy after his father, comes running back to me. "I'm sorry mommy." He says, looking up at me with his dad's exact eyes. He's a photocopy of his father, green eyes and messy hair that I try in vain to fix every day. The only thing of me he has his that his hair has a slight curl to it. And of course I gave him all his smarts. Definitely not a Seaweed Brain like his father.

I crouch down so that I'm eye level with him. "Odysseus," I say, using his first name so he knows I'm serious, "mommy has to go talk to Lady Artemis. Aunt Thalia and Aunt Rachel will watch you. Be good, okay?"

He nods seriously. "Yes mommy."

"Okay." I drop him off at Cabin One, where Thalia is reading a book. Then I get in my car and drive to Olympus. When I get to the Empire State Building, the security guy doesn't even check me. I'm here often enough. Once I get in the elevator, I lean back and close my eyes, listening to the song. I bet Apollo picked it.

"_Don't stop, believin'. Hold on to that feelin'; street lights, people, oh, ohh!"_

I smile a bit. Yep, Apollo definitely picked it.

The doors open and I step out, heading straight for Percy's grave. I shine the plaque a bit, mostly because I'm paranoid, not because it needs it. Then I lay down the roses I brought. It's been six years today that he died. I wish he could see his son. He would be so proud. Wiping a tear away, I stand up and walk toward the new throne room. If I say so myself, I think I did a pretty good job on redesigning Olympus.

Biting my lip, I hesitantly knock on the big oak doors. No idea why their oak, it just seemed like a pretty wood at the time. The door swings open. All of the big thrones are empty expect one. Artemis sits on her silver throne as she pets something. It looks like a huge white wolf.

I bow, and Artemis chuckles. "Rise, Annabeth. There is no need for formalities. Now I believe you had something important to ask me?"

I glance down nervously. "Um, yeah. Well, I don't really know if it would work out, because I already have Odysseus and I was married, but um…"

"Go on." Artemis says gently.

"Um, well, I was wondering if I could, um, become a huntress…?"

I look up at Artemis. She's smiling for some reason. "Annabeth,  
as much as I'd love to have you join the huntresses, I'm afraid that I simply don't have any room for new recruits at this time. I'm sorry."

I frown but don't argue it. Artemis _always_ has room for new recruits. There must be some other reason then…

"Do not fret Annabeth. I think that a few of the other Olympians have other paths in life for you besides becoming a huntress. Well, I must be off, and I just wanted to tell you how cute that little Odysseus is getting to be. He'll grow up to be a fine young man."

I raise my chin. "Just like his father."

Artemis nods. "Yes, just like his father indeed."

* * *

**Yep, I know it's rather short. Sorry about that.. why do you think Artemis turned her down? Review or PM me and let me know what you think! ~Ali**


	5. Chapter 4

**Oi. I know, I know, I haven't posted on HaDD yet, but I have WB and it's getting worse. Meanwhile, you keep y'all satisfied, here's chapter four and I'll be posting a two shot in a few minutes. ~Ali**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Once I get back to camp, I pick up Odysseus from where he was staying in Rachel's cave. She's the oracle, and so Apollo insisted on the cave.

"Mommy!" he cries, running up to me. He looks so much like his father. Every time I look at him, it just hits me. Percy's gone. It hasn't gotten any easier over the years either.

"Hi baby!" I scoop him into a hug, ignoring the paint that is ruining my shirt.

"Mommy, Auntie Rachel showed me how to paint!" he waves his hands around and runs back to the canvas he had been working on. It's a classic little kid painting, three people together and a rainbow of random colors all squished togeth- wait, three people?

I lean in closer to examine the painting. There is a tall woman, a little boy, and a tall man.

"Odysseus," I say slowly, pointing to the man, "who's this?"

And then he says something that breaks my heart. "That's daddy, mommy."

I kneel down and look him in the eye. "How do you know what daddy looks like?"

"Sometimes I have dreams of you and daddy, mommy. I'm not in them, but it's still you and daddy."

I stare at him. How could he be having dreams about his father? His _dead_ father? The father that he has never even seen a picture of before in his entire life; the father that died the day after we found out about him? It's just not possible…

While I'm contemplating this, Rachel takes the canvas down and sets on a table to dry. She talks quietly to my son.

"Percy, I'm going to keep your painting for a while, okay? Just so it can dry. But you and mommy can come back in a few days to get it. Okay?"

"Okay!" little Percy says happily.

* * *

"Percy! Time for dinner!" I call.

Tonight it's macaroni and cheese. Hey, don't judge. I can't cook. You try living as a single mother who can't cook. You live off of macaroni and cheese, ramen, grilled cheese, and frozen pizzas. Pretty soon Percy comes in, happy as always.

"Percy, no Lego's at the table." I remind him gently.

He gives me his father's famous puppy dog eyes and I have to look away. He puts the half formed Empire State building down on the coffee table and climbs onto his chair for dinner.

"Momma, what's this?" he holds up the blue envelope that I had put on his plate.

"I don't know; open it and see."

He opens the envelope and reads the letter, his eyes growing wider by the minute.

"We're going to see Grandpa!" he shouts, jumping off the chair and racing around the table to hug me.

After dinner, I stare out the window and down the valley towards camp. Chiron had built a small town for us who are old enough to live on our own. Chris and Clarisse live next door, the Grace's are across the street, and Will Solace is down the road a bit. I love my house. It's small, with only three bedrooms, but I can live with that. It's painted blue, of course, Percy's favorite color. The living room is small, but has a cozy fireplace that the Hecate cabin enchanted. It always burns, and even though it gives off heat, you won't be burned by it. Percy likes the fact that the flames burn in all the colors of the rainbow.

I sigh and get up to go pack. We're going to grandpas tomorrow, and it's going to be a long trip.

* * *

"Bye Grandpa!" Percy says, hugging my dad one more time. "Bye Grandma, bye Uncle Matthew and Uncle Bobby!"

I smile and hug my family. What's left of it anyway. "Bye you guys. It was really fun. Thanks for letting us come out." I say.

My dad smiles down at Percy. "You know we love to have you any time, Annabeth."


	6. Chapter 5

***Drum roll* And tonight, Ladies and Gentlefish, I present to you... *Louder drumroll* CHAPTER FIVE! Now, please silence your cellular devices, sit back, relax, and enjoy the show! When the show ends, please exit from the two forward doors and leave a review at the bottom of the page. Thank you!**

**~Ali **

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**_About Two Years and Four Months Later, May_**

"Percy, come on, we're going to be late for lunch!" I grab my purse and my son and head out to Jason and Piper's house. We're having a surprise birthday party for Percy today. My little boy is going to be seven. We walk over to their house, where Acacia and Icarus are playing outside. I assume that Jason and Piper kicked them out so they could set up for the party and not have to worry about their kids spoiling the surprise.

"Percy, why don't you play outside while I go in and help Piper with lunch, okay?" Percy nods and races over to play.

* * *

"Piper? Jason?" I call as I step into the house. Piper comes around the corner, wiping her hands on a dish towel. She smiles at me and lays a hand on her tummy. Her baby is due in about a month.

"Annabeth!" she hugs me tenderly, just as Jason comes around the corner.

"Hey, Annabeth," Jason says, hugging me as well before quickly pecking his wife on the lips.

I look away. It still hurts. Piper leads the way into the kitchen, where Thalia and Clarisse are working on unsuccessfully frosting the cake. I stop in the doorway and laugh out loud. Thals has frosting in her hair, and looks like she is trying really hard not to kill Clarisse at the moment. Clarisse, on the other hand, has frosting all over the bright pink apron that I'd bet Piper had to wrestle her into. A soft knock sounds on the door, and I hurry to get it.

"Katie! Travis!" I exclaim, hugging them both. I lead them to the kitchen, and Travis's eyes widen as he sees the mess of girls and food. He quickly excuses himself and runs out the door. Katie smiles and puts her one year old baby girl, Rhea, down in a high chair. After we had finally wrangled all the food we called the kids in to eat.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ODSSEYUS!" everyone yells as Percy comes in the door. He stops and stares with wide eyes at everyone who came to wish him a happy birthday; Jason, Piper and their kids, Acacia and Icarus, Chris and Clarisse, Katie, Travis and Rhea, Will, Thalia and Nico and their daughter Bianca, Leo, and Connor and Lacy with their four kids, Atalanta, Hercules, Achilles and Theseus.

Slowly a huge smile appears on his face, as he continues to stand there.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's PARTY!" Connor exclaims, earning an embarrassed smack from Lacy.

* * *

"Hades, that had to be the longest party EVER!" Travis complains as he plops on the couch. Only Jason, Piper, Travis and I are left. Katie went home to put Rhea down for a nap and Thals and Nico are watching Percy. I think Acacia and Icarus went over to Leo's house, but I'm not one hundred percent sure on that.

"And you didn't even help clean up." Jason says.

"Like you have any room to talk, Mr. Oops-I-Think-I-Have-Something-To-Do." I say, playfully glaring at him before throwing a pillow at him. He ducks at the last minute, the pillow sailing over him and onto something behind the couch, creating a crash.

"Jason Grace, don't you dare break my house!" Piper calls from the kitchen.

"Annabeth started it!" Jason whines like a little kid.

"Jason Grace, don't you dare go blaming Annabeth either!"

I smile smugly at him and catch the pillow he throws before we break anything else.

* * *

As I collapse into bed that night, I can't help but think about Percy. A few tears find their way out of my dam and down my cheeks. It's been almost eight years, but it still hurts like Hades. Thalia and Nico are watching Percy overnight, so I can relax for once. Don't get me wrong, I love my son to death, but raising an ADHD, dyslexic, hyper, demigod all by yourself makes things really stressful at times.

Finally I fall into a deep dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**Heyyyyy! So, since Half A Dozen Demigods (which you should check out if you haven't already!) is finished *sniff sniff* I will be posting more on this! Yayyy! ~Ali (PS PLEASE PLEASE PLeASE REVIEW!)**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**_Five Months Later, October_**

"Hey, mom, do you want to take a walk?" Percy asks me.

I look up from the book I'm reading on Greek mythology. It's funny how mortals portray things. "Sure, hon. Let me get my jacket, okay?"

I put my book down and go to get my coat from the hall closet. Then I close the door as Odysseus and I walk down toward the main part of camp. We walk along, talking about his friends and school. Chiron suggested that a school be built for the demigods that stay at camp all year long, so now Odysseus goes to New Athens Elementary School. We walk along the ocean and up to the edge of the woods, our favorite place to walk. Percy's pet hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary, bounds ahead of us. I see a flower that Katie wanted for her science class in the middle school, so I stop to make sure it's the right one. Percy walks on ahead.

"Uh, mom?" Percy calls from a little ways ahead.

"Mmmm?" I'm not really paying attention; I'm getting less and less sure that this is the flower that Katie wanted.

"Mom?" Percy calls again, "Mom I think there's something in the woods…"

My head snaps up and I jog over, the flower forgotten now. My sharp eyes search the woods, looking for anything out of place. Something catches Percy's attention and he turns to go up to Half-Blood Hill, where a lone figure is standing and observing the camp. I turn back to the woods, and out of the corner of my eye, I see the hellhound crouch.

For a second I think that it's Mrs. O'Leary, but then I'm running as I realize it's not. I tackle Odysseus to the ground, the hound landing on me instead on him. Hades, I forgot my knife at home. Percy can fight, but not much, so he just runs to get help while I grapple with the hellhound that is tearing me up. I try to unsuccessfully pin it on its back, but it bites deep into my arm. My blood soaks into the early October snow as I shriek and let go, the hound jumping onto my back with needle sharp claws. My last thought before I lose consciousness is, _Percy…_

* * *

I have lots of hallucinations before I finally wake up.

* * *

_"Annabeth!" Thalia races into the infirmary with Nico hot on her heels. Someone gently pushes them back._

_"She lost a lot of blood, and we need everyone to give her some breathing room." Will says._

_Someone else rushes into the infirmary and Thalia gasps and then faints._

_"P-Percy?"_

_"Nico, back off! She's losing consciousness, Will." Someone says._

* * *

_Two people stand at the foot of the bed. The woman is glowing slightly, and the man is half horse. They seem to be arguing about something._

_"Chiron, I can heal her. Or I can go and force Apollo to do it." The woman says, scowling._

_The man shakes his head. "With all due respect, I can't allow you to do that. The ancient laws forbid any deity to aid in the healing of a mortal or a half blood while on the camp grounds."_

_The woman throws her hands up in exasperation. "So you take her to Olympus!"_

_The man sighs. "I can't release her from the infirmary without her permission, as that would technically be kidnapping. And, since she is still unconscious, she can't give her permission."_

* * *

_A young man who looks about twenty five or so leans over the bed, his sea green eyes wide. He shakes his head once in attempt to get his glossy black hair out of his face. His hair simply falls back into place and the man ignores it._

_"Annabeth, please don't leave me. Please, I'm back. You can't leave me. Not without saying goodbye or seeing me once again. Please Annabeth, please."_

_He looks down at his hand, entwined with another. Fidgeting in his seat, his eyes roam over something. The ADHD part of his brain that is wondering something off task is showing on his handsome face. Sighing, he absently rubs at a black tattoo on his forearm._

_"Please, Annabeth, please."_

* * *

Finally I regain consciousness, where the world makes sense and there are no crazy hallucinations. My eyes flutter open, and I can hear someone calling for Will. After a minute Will comes in, a small smile on his face.

"Hello Annabeth. How are you feeling?" he asks, handing me a glass of nectar.

I shrug and then groan as the pain rips up and down my back and side. "Not so hot."

Will smiles. "Well, here's some more ambrosia and maybe if you want someone can take you to Olympus where my dad can fix you up. Athena wanted to, but you know the rule, so of course Chiron wouldn't let her. And after that, someone special has been waiting anxiously to see you awake."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

As we rode to Olympus in the camp van, I wonder who had wanted to see me. The only two people that I could think of were Odysseus and Thalia. I try to unsuccessfully ignore the pain in my back as the van bounced very painfully along the highway. Pretty soon we get to the Empire State Building. It's very embarrassing to have to take a wheelchair up, but I couldn't walk, so that was the only way to do it.

"Well, hello there Annabeth," Apollo greets me as we go into the throne room. He's the only one in there, besides Will and me. Apollo sits on his throne, reading a back issue of some magazine. I think he's trying to be funny; he's wearing yellow scrubs, the whole outfit.

I roll my eyes at him. Classic Apollo. "Well, shall we get started?" Apollo jumps off his throne, and pulls two yellow gloves out of his pocket, trying to be professional and snapping them on. Will fidgets behind me. How awkward this must be for him; his dad, the most immature god of Olympus.

"Please Apollo. You don't need any of that, and everyone here knows it." I say.

Apollo sulks. "Fine…" he changes into his usual outfit of a yellow Tee, jeans and yellow Converse.

"I'll only be a minute," he says. He waves his hand over my face, and I black out.

* * *

I wake up and the first thing I notice is that nothing hurts. I feel someone poke my side.

"Aunt Thalia, is she _ever_ going to wake up?"

"Yes, hon, just be patient."

I open my eyes to look into two green ones.

"Mom!" Odysseus throws his arms around me.

I hug him back. "Hey baby, how're you?"

"Good! Mom, I made a new friend! His name is-" he's cut off by Thalia, who quickly places her hand over his mouth, her eyes wide

"Odysseus let your mother rest." She scolds, "You can tell her about your friend later, okay?"

Percy nods. "Okay, Aunt Thalia."

* * *

After Apollo comes in and "discharges me" Thalia drives Percy and I back home.

Percy jumps out of the van immediately and races off toward the beach. Go figure; he's always loved the water, just like his father.

Thalia studies me for a minute.

"You need something Thalia?" I ask, turning to her.

"Um, well, not exactly, but…"

"What is it?"

"Percy's new friend… don't freak out, okay?"

"O…kay?"

I wanted to ask her what she meant, but just then my son and another person came jogging up Half-Blood Hill. I turned to them, and it took me a minute to process who was standing in front of me.

"Odysseus, aren't you going to introduce me?" I ask.

"Yeah! Mom, this is-"

"Percy…." I say faintly.

* * *

**GASP! Is Percy really back? Review to get more and find out! ~Ali**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Percy?" I say again, my knees wobbling.

Percy, and not my son Percy, my husband Percy, takes a hesitant step towards me. "It's really me, Annabeth."

"But, but… you're dead…" I whisper.

Percy smiles. "Let me explain. Care to take a walk?"

* * *

"So, what you're saying, is you made a deal with Hades, Thanatos, Hera and Zeus. Hera took your memories, Zeus captured your essence, Thanatos took your spirit, and you jumped into the River Lethe. It took them six years to find you in your new body, and they erased the memories of you from everyone and restored you."

Percy nods, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He kicks at the sand along the beach, not meeting my eyes.

"So…. Where does that put us, relationship-wise?" he asks softly.

I grab his chin and make him look at me before I kiss him, hard. "Does that answer your question?"

**_Two Weeks Later _**

"It's not weird, right?"

"No, Annabeth, people do this all the time." Thalia reassures me.

"Yeah, when their eighty." I mutter under my breath.

Percy and I are getting remarried. Or renewing our vows. Whatever you want to call it.

"Ready?" Piper asks.

I take a deep breath. "Ready."

**_One Month Later, December_**

I read it again, just to be sure. Yep, two green lines.

"Annabeth? Are you okay?" Percy calls through the door,

"Umm…"

The door opens. Percy looks at me and immediately drops to the floor beside me. "What's wrong?" he asks urgently.

I slowly look up at him from my clenched fist.

"Uh…"

"Annabeth?! What's wrong?!" Percy begs.

I open my fist. Percy looks down in confusion for a minute. Such a Seaweed Brain.

His lips slowly form a small, "o", and his eyes go wide.

"Oh." He squeaks.

* * *

**YAYYYYYYY PERCY'S BACK! But what are the two green lines? REVIEW and tell me what YOU think they are! ~Ali**


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**_Nine Months Later, September_**

"It's a girl." I breathe. Percy and I had kept it a surprise. Odysseus was thrilled for a sibling.

"Ariadne Andromeda Jackson. It fits her perfectly." Percy said, staring in awe at our daughter.

I look at our little family. Percy, me, Odysseus, and little Ariadne. The Jacksons.

* * *

Life turned out pretty well for the Jackson family. We ended up with three kids, Odysseus, Ariadne, and Selene Asteria. All our friends are doing well too.

Jason and Piper only had Acacia, Icarus and Cynthia. Chris and Clarisse had a daughter, Alexia. Katie and Travis had Rhea and two twin boys, Cadmus and Orion. Will married a girl named Alianna a few months ago, and they're still not back from their honeymoon. Thalia and Nico had another girl besides Bianca, Zoe. Leo never married, but hangs out at the Grace's enough to be another father to their children. Connor and Lacy ended up with six kids (courtesy of charmspeak I assume), Atalanta, Hercules, Achilles, Theseus, Helen and Orpheus.

We've had peace since the war, and everyone is enjoying it while it lasts. You never know, being a demigod.

* * *

**Awwwww another fic done... please check out my profile and other stories! Thanks! ~Ali**


End file.
